As computing technology has advanced, increasingly powerful mobile devices have become available. For example, smart phones have become commonplace. The mobility of such devices has resulted in different types of functionality being developed, such as functionality enabling interaction between devices and/or applications.
At least some time spent on mobile devices is spent using applications (or “apps”). Some known applications are isolated programs that display content as a set of pages that a user can interact with and navigate between. The functionality of at least some known applications is limited to displaying content expressly requested by the user, and the functionality provided by the application may be, for example, associated with work and/or personal tasks.
As new and more sophisticated devices and applications are developed, the need to perform tasks in applications across multiple devices has become more and more common, but getting them connected quickly can be cumbersome.